


We cut the leash

by yantantether



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: F/F, Finger Fucking, First Time, Frottage, episode 13 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yantantether/pseuds/yantantether
Summary: Ma Han leans close enough that she can smell the light floral scent of Chen Jiayi’s perfume. She touches her plump bottom lip, runs her finger along it. Chen Jiayi’s lips part.“I don't want to be friends,” Ma Han says. She drags her finger harder along Chen Jiayi’s lip, smearing her dark pink lipstick, feeling a tiny taste of the hot wetness inside her mouth which would be so welcoming if she dipped her finger further in.“I’ll tell you what I want. I want you under me. I want you to come apart around my fingers. I want to learn what you taste like.”





	We cut the leash

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched up to episode thirteen so far, but as soon as I saw Ma Han and Chen Jiayi's first meeting, I had to commit porn.

Ma Han says a firm goodbye to Chen Jiayi once they’re well away from the weird fake mugging guy, and stalks towards her bike.

There’s a pitter-patter of heels on the parking garage floor behind her.

Ma Han swings around. “Why are you following me?”

“I just think we should be friends!” 

Ma Han takes a long look at her, and whatever's on her face makes Chen Jiayi 's eyes go wide. Ma Han steps close. She's seen enough in-denial, unsure femmes in her time and she's not here to play. One hint of what Ma Han is really looking for and Chen Jiayi will be scared off. 

“Friends? Are you sure that's what you want?”

Chen Jiayi just blinks long lashes at her. Ma Han leans close enough that she can smell the light floral scent of her perfume. She touches her plump bottom lip, runs her finger along it. Chen Jiayi’s lips part.

“I don't want to be friends.” She drags her finger harder along Chen Jiayi’s lip, smearing her dark pink lipstick, feeling a tiny taste of the hot wetness inside her mouth which would be so welcoming if she dipped her finger further inside. 

“I’ll tell you what I want. I want you under me. I want you to come apart around my fingers. I want to learn what you taste like.”

Chen Jiayi breathes in audibly 

Ma Han walks her fingers downwards over her tempting throat. “And if that's what you want too, then come home with me now. But don't give me any of this “friends” bullshit.”

Chen Jiayi is breathing fast, her breasts rising and falling in a way that makes Ma Han ache to put her hands on them, tease her thumbs over her nipples through the sparkly material of her dress. But Chen Jiayi says nothing. 

Ma Han quirks a brow at her. “No? Thought so.”

She turns her back and walks away, realising furiously that she's much more affected than she meant to let herself be. There's an ache deep inside her and she can feel wetness beginning to soak into her panties. She straddles her bike, her skirt hiking up around her thighs as she does so, and as she turns on the engine the pulse and the vibration of it goes straight to her clit. She squirms a little on top of the bike, feeling the start of a shuddery wave of pleasure. Then she tells herself firmly to get a fucking grip and sets off for home.

She takes a long, scalding shower and tells herself that she isn't going to touch herself. She won’t lose her equilibrium over some little girl who clearly doesn't know what she wants. Then she wakes in the middle of the night out of a half-remembered dream of being on top of Chen Jiayi, hearing her name gasped out of her mouth, spreading Chen Jiayi’s legs wide and feeling the slick heat of her pussy right up against hers. 

She grinds her hips down into the bed savagely, and her pulse starts to pick up. She knows that she'll get no rest when she’s this turned on, so she gropes in her bedside drawer for the biggest of her toys, wanting to feel the stretch. She's so wet that it slides right inside with no resistance and it only takes a few thrusts, with her fingers jammed right up against her hungry clit, the dildo filling her up and making her start to shake with pleasure, until she comes in a shattering wave, her walls clenching around the toy. When her toes have stopped curling she lies for a while, moving the toy in and out of herself slowly and enjoying the aftershocks, then pulls it out and tosses it to one side. She falls asleep still feeling a satisfied pulse beating in her clit. 

She wakes up late and still absurdly horny, but ignores it and speeds into the office. Leads in the magic murders case have all gone stale, so she spends the day working through a cold case with Bai Chi, in a foul mood and aware that she's as grouchy as an angry bear. The day drags on, but finally it's over and she heads for her bike, thinking that she'll go home to change and go out for a run; try and tire herself out and get all thoughts of Chen Jiayi out of her head. 

Traffic is heavy and she pulls away slowly, face screwed up against the fug of exhaust fumes. It only takes a few minutes to realise that she's being followed. Someone is tailing her: an amateur someone in a white Audi who doesn't know how to do it discreetly. Ma Han could lose the tail without even thinking, but better to find out who it is. She speeds up, sees the car behind speed up too, and then eases off the throttle quickly and now the car behind is close enough for her to see in her wing mirror a small, pretty face behind the wheel. 

Ma Han laughs. Chen Jiayi knows enough to follow her in a different car from her own, but far too little to avoid being seen. She hesitates. The girl has shown some initiative, it would be a shame not to encourage it. She keeps the throttle low, eases through the traffic, signals her turns early, makes it easy, even as she's cursing herself for a fool being led around by her clit. As she's shaking out her hair from her helmet on her apartment building forecourt, the Audi is just pulling into the end of the street. 

Inside, Ma Han unzips her boots and pads barefoot into the kitchen to fix herself a whiskey that she doesn't want, just to have something to do while she's waiting. She sips it slowly, wondering if Chen Jiayi just has stalker tendencies and isn't going to follow through, when finally the doorbell goes.

The girl is wearing a demure floral dress that does nothing to mask the delicious curves of her body, and looks like a faun in the headlights. “Hello, Ma Han,” she whispers.

She’s found out her name, not bad. Ma Han gives her a carefully judged predatory smile. “Long time no see.”

Chen Jiayi starts to say something else, swallows, blinks at her. There's a long pause and then Ma Han takes pity on her and reaches out her hand, pulls her, not gently, into the apartment and kicks the door shut behind her.

Chen Jiayi is wearing heels, so now Ma Han is in bare feet, they’re almost of a height. The force of Ma Han's tug at Chen Jiayi’s hand pulls her in until she's a few inches away. Her lipstick today is a bright puce and her moist lips are parted. Ma Han looks her up and down deliberately, waits for a few beats of her suddenly agitated pulse.

“So you're here now.” She leans in close, stops when they're still not touching, but so close she can feel Chen Jiayi’s rapid breath touching her lips. Ma Han lowers her voice.

“Do what you came here to do.”

Chen Jiayi’s eyebrows shoot up. She looks terrified and Ma Han thinks, this is useless, she won't dare…

Then Chen Jiayi presses her lips against hers in a fluttering dragonfly kiss. Her lips are just as soft as Ma Han has been trying not to imagine. Chen Jiayi tries to pull away, blushing furiously and starting to stammer out an apology, but Ma Han snakes an arm around her waist and reels her back in, and she falls silent. 

“You're braver than I thought,” Ma Han admits. “Kiss me again.”

Chen Jiayi swallows and puts her mouth to Ma Han's again, lips lingering this time. Ma Han tightens her arm around her waist and pulls her flush up against her body and Chen Jiayi makes a little gasp into her mouth. Her lips part and Ma Han inveigles her way inside, kissing her harder. Her heart beating faster as Chen Jiayi’s lips start to move against hers in small, shy movements.

Ma Han anchors her left hand in her silky hair and kisses her way into her mouth, slipping her tongue in and feeling Chen Jiayi gasp again. Ma Han guides her head to one side and brushes her tongue against hers as lewdly as she can, and Chen Jiayi’s hand grasps at her shoulder as if she doesn't know where else to touch. Ma Han can work with this, though. She deepens the kiss and everything gets slicker and wetter. She pulls Chen Jiayi harder against her body, shimmies against her, gets a thigh between hers and pushes upwards. Chen Jiayi’s hips roll forward helplessly, and then she breaks off the kiss and says “Oh, I'm sorry!”

Ma Han rolls her eyes and then takes pity on her, pushes her thigh up against her clit again, showing her it wasn't an accident. Chen Jiayi’s eyes almost cross and it would be funny if it wasn't so stupidly hot.

“Don't apologise, darling, that's what I want.” She nips at Chen Jiayi’s bottom lip and she makes a little squeaking sound. Ma Han smooths one hand downwards over her ass and squeezes gently.

“What do you want?”

Chen Jiayi’s says “Oh!” She shuts her eyes, a pink flush starting to drench down her face and over the tempting skin revealed by the neckline of her dress. “What, what you said yesterday,” she whispers.

“ _I want you under me. I want you to come apart around my fingers. I want to learn what you taste like_.”

Ma Han's mouth goes dry. “That can be arranged,” she rasps. She kisses Chen Jiayi again and Chen Jiayi is going liquid against her now, putting up no resistance as Ma Han teases her with her thigh. Ma Han is buzzing with arousal, her own limbs starting to melt with want. The sofa is tantalisingly nearby but in all probability this is Chen Jiayi’s first time with a woman, she's going to be a lady and get her as far as a bed.

She reluctantly stops kissing her, takes her hand and leads her into her bedroom. Her bed is unmade from the night before and there's a discarded pair of hose draped over her dresser but she decides she doesn't give a shit and kisses Chen Jiayi all the way over towards the bed. As they gets near, Chen Jiayi stumbles over something and looks down, squeaking with surprise as she sees what her foot has knocked against. It's the dildo.

Chen Jiayi looks again, glances away, looks at Ma Han's with wide eyes.

“You, um, you _use_ that?” She asks.

Ma Han snickers. “Of course.”

Chen Jiayi is blushing furiously. A fascinating thought occurs to Ma Han. “Do you mean… You haven't ever used one?”

Chen Jiayi is crimson now. “No!” she gasps.

Ma Han touches the flushed skin at the base of her throat, trails her fingers lower, rubs back and forth just above the neckline of her dress. She moves her fingers lowers, teases over Chen Jiayi’s breast, runs her finger in a wide circle around where her nipple is standing out hard through the cotton but doesn't touch it, not yet.

“Would you like to?”

Chen Jiayi doesn't answer, but her breathing gets deeper, her breast quivering under Ma Han's fingers. Ma Han chuckles. “I've got plenty of toys,” she says. “We can try them out.” She pinches gently at Chen Jiayi’s nipple and she makes a surprised little moaning sound. Ma Han hopes to the heavens that means she's going to be loud. “But I want my fingers in you first,” she murmurs. 

She pushes at Chen Jiayi’s shoulders, guiding her gently but inexorably onto the bed. Chen Jiayi scrambles backwards until she's seated on the quilt with her legs out on front of her, thighs squeezed primly together. She's still wearing her shoes, and Ma Han runs her finger along the skin at the edge of the thin ankle straps, rubbing her thumb teasingly over her ankle bone as she takes the shoes off. The tiny touch makes Chen Jiayi’s hand knot in the quilt.

Ma Han pulls off her shirt and unzips her skirt, not making a show of it, but happy when Chen Jiayi’s wide eyes track her movements anyway. The air feels good on her burning skin; as she takes off her skirt she realises that she's so wet just from the kissing that her panties are clinging to her. The sight of Chen Jiayi sitting waiting for her on the bed makes her clit throb. 

She crawls onto the bed and puts her hands on Chen Jiayi’s ankles, smooths her hand up and over soft skin until she reaches her knees. Chen Jiayi’s flowery dress is riding up, showing a few inches of thigh. Ma Han pushes it up further, teases with her thumb at the insides of her lower thighs until they part a little. She leans down and kisses the skin that had been hidden by her dress, sucks hotly at her inner thigh, and Chen Jiayi gasps and parts her legs more. Ma Han smiles against her skin. “You know where you want me, darling.”

She sits up and pulls more firmly at the hem of Chen Jiayi’s dress, drawing it up and over her head. Her breasts are beautifully filling out a scrap of lace bra and there's a sheen of sweat in the hollow of her throat. Ma Han settles in her lap and cups her hands around her breasts through her bra. She lowers her mouth to taste, licking at her nipple through the lace, getting it wet. Chen Jiayi is breathing heavily now, not even trying to hide it. Ma Han draws her nipple into her mouth, the flimsy material providing no shield at all, and thrusts her tongue against it, Chen Jiayi starts letting out breathy noises which make Ma Han want to squirm in her lap to get some friction. Her pussy is only separated from Chen Jiayi’s thigh by her soaked panties, and Chen Jiayi has to be able to feel the wetness on her skin. 

She unhooks Chen Jiayi’s bra so she can get her mouth on her with no lace in the way and as she licks at her other nipple Chen Jiayi runs a warm hand up her thigh, settles it on her hip and says, “please,” her voice fracturing.

Ma Han circles her tongue around the nipple. “Please, what?” She teases. “Please, more of this?” She nips gently with her teeth at Chen Jiayi’s breast. “Please, more kissing?” She raises her head and looks from Chen Jiayi's flushed face all the way down her body to the dark green lace of her panties. She slips her finger down below the edge of the lace far enough to feel slick curls, and then stops. “Or please, this?”

Chen Jiayi breathes in explosively. “That. Please. Please.” 

The need in her voice makes a new wave of wetness spread outwards from Ma Han's pussy. She yanks off her own bra with clumsy fingers and stretches out full length on the bed, pulls Chen Jiayi down beside her so they're at last skin to warm skin. Chen Jiayi puts a hand in her hair and pulls her mouth to hers, kissing her boldly. Their legs tangle together and Ma Han cants her hips into hers, getting lost in the sensation of Chen Jiayi’s hot mouth and the press of her breasts against her own. Chen Jiayi’s hips are moving in little circular thrusts. Ma Han slides her leg further between hers and pushes upwards against her mound. 

Chen Jiayi breaks off the kiss and starts panting into her mouth, hips moving more wildly against Ma Han's thigh. Ma Han's own clit is throbbing in frustration from the lack of friction, but feeling Chen Jiayi’s desperation is worth it. Ma Han clamps a hand over Chen Jiayi’s ass, teases one finger down between her ass cheeks over her scrap of panties, and thrusts her thigh right up against her clit and keeps it there as Chen Jiayi begins to shake. She's making little “oh, oh” sounds, eyes screwed tight shut and hips thrusting greedily against Ma Han as she shakes more violently and comes apart. 

Ma Han rubs her thigh up against her, more slowly, as she starts to come down, and she says “ohhhhhh,” and flops back bonelessly onto the quilt. She's breathing in huge gulps, eyes still shut and a few strands of hair stuck to her cheek with sweat.

The throbbing between Ma Han's legs is becoming unbearable, and she sneaks a hand down under her panties and slips her fingers into her wet folds. The light pressure against her engorged clit makes an urgent pulse start deep inside her and once she's started she can't stop herself from rubbing her fingers against it over and over. It would be so easy to come.

Chen Jiayi’s eyes snap open and zero in on the motion of her hand. “Oh heavens,” she breathes. “Are you…?”

Ma Han stills the motion of her hand with great effort and pulls her wet fingers out of her panties. “You got me all worked up,” she says. “Gonna do something about it?”

There's that frightened puppy look again. Ma Han is almost resigned to having to bring herself off when Chen Jiayi bites her lip, props herself up on one elbow, and gingerly pushes Ma Han back onto the bed.

Her lips come down lightly onto the curve of Ma Han's breast, moving over it achingly slowly . Ma Han props her head up on one arm to appreciate the sight of Chen Jiayi’s pink lips against her skin. She starts giving little kitten licks over the nipple and Ma Han squirms on the bed. “That's good, darling,” she says. “You can suck too.” Chen Jiayi pulls her nipple into her mouth, flattens her tongue over it and sucks, and Ma Han bites her lip to keep from groaning and squeezes her thighs together to try and get some friction.

Chen Jiayi’s hand is resting on her belly and Ma Han sucks in a breath as it starts to inch downwards. Chen Jiayi’s takes her mouth off her breast. Ma Han can feel her fast breath on her nipple. Her fingers brush at the waistband of Ma Han's panties. “Can I touch you?”

Ma Han widens her legs to encourage her. “You can do anything you want to me, baby.”

Chen Jiayi’s fingers push under the material and come to rest where Ma Han is slick and wanting. “Ohh,” she breathes. “You're so wet.”

“See what you did to me?”

Chen Jiayi’s fingers start to explore. They brush against Ma Han's clit and she can't help her hips jerking up. The movement makes Chen Jiayi's fingers slip off her nub, but she finds it again, rubs at it tentatively. The one tiny motion makes Ma Han's pussy clench with want. 

“There?” asks Chen Jiayi, fingers circling.

“Right there. Good girl.”

Chen Jiayi looks like she's thinking hard. She dips her fingers deeper into Ma Han's folds, brings up even more wetness and slicks it over her clit. Then her fingers start to move in earnest, right where Ma Han wants them, but still too gentle. 

“Harder,” Ma Han says. “You can use your knuckles.”

Chen Jiayi says “oh,” and crooks her fingers, bringing her bent knuckles right up against Ma Han's swollen flesh and rocking them against her. Ma Han grabs her wrist, rolls her hips up against her and her orgasm blasts through her like a wave, leaving her weak and gasping. She keeps moving her hips against Chen Jiayi’s hand until the overstimulation is too much. She takes in a few overheated gasps of air and then pulls Chen Jiayi’s fingers out of her panties and lazily licks her own juices off them. 

Chen Jiayi’s eyebrows shoot up. “You!”

Her eyes are pinned to where her fingers are moving in and out of Ma Han's mouth. Ma Han licks them thoroughly clean and then snakes her tongue up between her index and middle finger and pushes with it at the space between them. Chen Jiayi breathes in harshly. 

Ma Han pulls her mouth away with a wet pop. “Did you like that? Making me come?”

Chen Jiayi nods.

Ma Han shucks off her ruined panties and guides Chen Jiayi down so she's flat on her back. “Let's see how much.” She flattens her hand over Chen Jiayi’s mound, over her panties, and teases with her fingers at her inner thighs. Her wetness has soaked right through her panties and onto the soft skin there. Ma Han rocks the heel of her hand down against her and Chen Jiayi's hips make a sudden movement.

“Are you going to? You mean, again?” she asks.

Ma Han chuckles, and kisses her. “It'll be even better the second time,” she promises. She pulls Chen Jiayi’s panties down over her thighs, exposing the V of her curls. She kisses the skin right at the base of her belly and teases her fingers downwards. 

“Bend your legs for me, darling.”

Chen Jiayi raises her knees off the bed. “Like this?” She sounds unsure.

Ma Han dips her fingers into her folds, enjoying the lewd slide of it. “It'll feel good, I promise.” She touches the hard nub of Chen Jiayi’s clit and keeps going lower, slides one finger right inside her hot, tight wetness. Chen Jiayi gasps and parts her legs wider. 

Ma Han moves her finger in and out, teases slowly at her entrance. Chen Jiayi’s breathing is picking up, her tangled hair spread out on the quilt, and sweat beading between her breasts. Ma Han crooks her fingers and rubs slowly at the cluster of nerves inside her walls and feels her pussy clench around her fingers. She rubs at it over and over and Chen Jiayi starts to gasp on every inhale.

“I didn't know,” she pants out

Ma Han's fingers almost slip out in surprise. “You haven't touched yourself before?”

“I, uh, yes. But I didn't know about _that_. Oh, right there.”

Ma Han pushes another finger inside, starts to use a little more force in her thrusts, and Chen Jiayi moans breathily.

“When did you last touch yourself?” Ma Han asks.

“Oh. I can't say that.”

Ma Han stops moving her wrist. 

“Tell me.”

Chen Jiayi rolls her hips up, chasing sensation. Ma Han pulls her fingers out of her body.

“Say it.”

“I, oh, last night.”

Ma Han rewards her by plunging her fingers back in, and reaches over to press down on her clit with her thumb. “Were you thinking about me?”

“Yes. Yes, _please_.”

Ma Han starts a merciless rhythm over her clit and crooks her fingers again, keeping them pressed right up against where she knows Chen Jiayi wants it. Chen Jiayi is panting on every inhale now and Ma Han can feel her walls starting to spasm around her fingers. She leans down and plants her lips over Chen Jiayi’s breast, sucks the hard nipple into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it and Chen Jiayi screams and falls apart, wetness gushing over Ma Han's hand. 

Ma Han teases gently at her clit until she groans and tries to move her hips away. Ma Han straddles her and kisses the corner of her mouth. “Did that feel good?”

Chen Jiayi sucks in a series of huge breaths. “So good.”

She kisses Ma Han wetly and Ma Han moves over her restlessly, wanting more. She slides her legs around Chen Jiayi’s thigh and rolls her hips down as they kiss. Chen Jiayi slides her tongue into her mouth and puts her hands on her hips, encouraging the movement. Ma Han grinds her hips forward fiercely, rubbing her swollen clit against Chen Jiayi’s thigh. Chen Jiayi pulls her hips in harder, letting Ma Han slake her lust against her. The pressure is just right, just what she needs; Ma Han's hips jerk spasmodically and she explodes in a crashing wave of pleasure that she feels in every inch of her body. 

She blanks out, heart racing, and when she can think again she's collapsed down on top of Chen Jiayi, who's stroking her hair. Ma Han kisses her throat and then rolls away. “That was nice,” she drawls. She takes stock of herself: she's soaked in sweat, her inner thighs are pleasantly sticky and she's starving hungry. 

“I'm gonna shower.” She sits up. “And then order take out, do you want some before you go?”

Chen Jiayi’s eyebrows shoot up and Ma Han unexpectedly feels like a heel. She kisses the side of Chen Jiayi’s mouth. “Sorry, I should have warned you: I don't cuddle.”

Chen Jiayi swallows and swings her legs off the bed. “That's OK, I'll just go.” She pauses and looks at Ma Han under her lashes. “But maybe, tomorrow, we could get lunch?”

Ma Han doesn't know what to say and Chen Jiayi looks like she might cry. All of a sudden, Ma Han can't bear it. “OK, we can do that.”

Chen Jiayi beams. “Great! I'll pick you up at your office.”

She kisses Ma Han softly, and Ma Han finds her own lips wanting to curve upwards. In the shower, she knocks her head once gently against the tiles, wondering what she was thinking. She's tired and lazy with pleasure, little echoes of her orgasm still zinging through her and warming her. And it's just lunch. Yeah, she decides, she can do lunch.


End file.
